


Forever on Earth and In the Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Voltron, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Post-War Shiro really likes Christmas - competitively.





	Forever on Earth and In the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Chelsie! You requested Kosmo + Sheith and Christmas post-war fluff, so, I tried to make that work. In this AU Earth wasn't destroyed by the Galra because, well, I needed to make competitive Christmas gays

There is something to be said about Christmas in a place where there is no snow. After Voltron, after defeating Haggar, and returning to Earth they’d been decorated as heroes and offered a chance to retire peacefully. Shiro remained Captain of the Atlas and even taught a few classes at the Garrison. Post-war, Shiro finally managed to pull his metaphorical foot from his mouth and finally ask Keith out; the actual moment had been a disaster with Shiro tumbling over every word while sweating profusely but Keith had smiled so gently and looked so beautiful under the stars.

He’d said yes.

A year had passed and they lived in a small neighborhood near the Garrison so they could be kept abreast of situations and Shiro could teach classes and work on base. They were making plans to do some humanitarian relief projects with the Blades of Marmora soon but the holidays were upon them and they were taking a small vacation before a return to the stars.

The desert neighborhood is quiet while Shiro jogs around the block. The time is too early in Keith’s book so Shiro is alone at 6:00 a.m. while his eyes trail around the quiet houses on each side of the street. Shiro had never pegged himself as a suburban guy but the area they’d picked out is convenient, quiet, and apparently Christmas obsessed. Each house is decked out in Christmas lights, decorations, and blow-ups. Shiro makes note of particularly nice houses with their perfectly lined icicle lights and eight little reindeer pulling sleighs.

Competitiveness has always been a character flaw but for Christmas, Shiro embraces the drive to compete so their house can be the _best_ house on the block. Shiro doesn’t return from his jog until it’s almost 8:00 and he notes the kitchen lights are on. A soft smile fills his face – Keith is up.

“Honey, I’m home,” Shiro teases as he comes through the door. He’s only a few feet into the foyer when a bright blue light fills his vision and then two heavy paws are shoving him hard back into the closed front door and a purple tongue eagerly licks all over his face.

“Kosmo, down,” Keith says but Kosmo ignores Keith in favor of giving Shiro kisses.

Laughter bubbles out of Shiro while he pets the space wolf’s heavily furred chest and gives him a few kisses in return. Kosmo is so large now, they stand eye to eye but he’s still gentle and sweet.

“ _Kosmo_ ,” Keith says again and snaps his fingers. “Stop that, you’re too big for that.”

“He’s fine, Keith,” Shiro chuckles but gives Kosmo a little push to indicate the session is over. Kosmo drops back onto his four paws and trots back to the kitchen, passing Keith without even a glance. “You two in a fight?”

Keith rolls his eyes and without Kosmo blocking his view he can see the hilariously pink, frilly apron Keith is wearing while holding a spatula. The apron had been a gift from Lance, a gag gift disguised as a housewarming gift, but the joke was on Lance because Keith wore it every time he cooked.

“No, he’s just being a pain,” Keith replies.

Shiro raises an eyebrow while approaching Keith to give him a soft kiss on the lips. “Good morning.”

“Morning.”

“Why is Kosmo mad at you?”

“He’s mad because I kicked him off the bed this morning after you left,” Keith replies. “He takes up too much room, hogs the covers, and then drools all over me so I told him to go lie down on the floor. Now he’s mad.”

Shiro snorts. “I see.”

“Anyway, did you have a good run?”

“Yes, I did.” Another kiss for Keith’s soft lips. “What are you making for breakfast?”

“Nothing special, just eggs, bacon, and toast.” Keith ducks out of Shiro’s arms so he can return to the kitchen with Shiro on his heels.

 _Nothing special_ , Keith says so casually when in Shiro’s mind everything Keith does is special. He eases down at the table and places his chin on his hand while staring at Keith with the softest smile. Never, not even in the wildest dreams, had Shiro ever thought he would end up _here_ with Keith and Kosmo. Their little family unit, happy, and safe. No more space threats, no Voltron, and his life is no longer balancing on the thinnest thread while a disease eats away his muscles.

The only thing he can thank the galra for is curing him of a terminal illness.

“Don’t forget, we have therapy tomorrow,” Keith says while bringing Shiro a plate heaping with eggs, covered in cheese, and enough bacon to feed an army.

“I know.” Shiro nods as he always makes sure to mark their counseling on his calendar so he doesn’t accidentally double-book appointments.

The couple’s counseling hadn’t come right away. They’d returned to Earth and assumed their lives would fall magically into place but time went on and their issues grew until they had more than a magazine subscription. Shiro went first – he started at the Garrison, allowed himself to be evaluated, and then took his recommendation to an outside source. He went to therapy to deal with PTSD, depression, and other issues he’d developed over his time as a Paladin. Keith, ever the loyal right hand, followed him into therapy and by summer they were sitting side by side in a couple’s counseling office.

Keith jokes they’re on the edge of breaking up even though Shiro never finds the jokes funny but he also knows despite their issues they love each other. Keith had been willing to die for him and Shiro dealt with returning from being dead. They had a lot of problems but they also had an excellent, qualified therapist who had yet to call the cops in worry. Probably due to the Garrison publishing information on intelligent, alien life forms in space, as well s the Paladins and Voltron, so the world could know of their bravery.

 _That_ was an entirely different issue they had to discuss in therapy.

_“What do you mean they’re going to publish a book about us?!” Keith screamed while he paced the room in distress. “We didn’t even give our permission but the Garrison is just going to release information about us? To the public?!” _

_“Keith, it’s just an informative report not a science fiction novel,” Shiro replied which he’d already explained this to Keith on the way over to therapy which is when the fighting had started. They’d argued in the car, the parking lot, the waiting room, and now they were still arguing in Dr. Vel’s office._

_“I don’t like it,” Keith growled. “I don’t like it, Shiro, people will know who we are, what we did-.”_

_“Is that really so bad?” Shiro countered. “I mean, Keith, don’t you want to be recognized for what you did?” _

_“No,” Keith snarled in response. “And do you know why, Shiro?”_

_“I’m trying to get to that point, so please, enlighten me.”_

_“They’re going to recognize you guys and give you the accolades you deserve.”_

_“So?”_

_“I’m not finished… But then, they’re going to get to me, the orphan boy who spent his entire life in foster care. When they realize what I am, half-Galra, do you really think they’re going to praise me? People will know I’m… half alien and they’re going to see me as the bad guy since the Galra were the things we were fighting. I don’t want people to know about that.” _

Keith had made a good point and Shiro remembers feeling guilty for yelling at Keith so loudly during session. The reports had been published and as Keith predicted there had been backlash to the Red Paladin turned Black Paladin. Another fight in the therapist’s office eventually resulted in an almost-breakup but after Dr. Vel calmed them both down they’d been able to talk rationally through the insecurities.

Ever since then, they’d gone to individual and couple sessions to continue working through the tangling web of issues they had both incurred throughout their lives. This week, Shiro is hoping they can finally address the bedroom issue but he’s still reluctant to bring it up at all.

“I want to run to the store after we’re done here,” Shiro says.

“I can’t.” Keith sits down across from him with his own plate of food while Kosmo stretches out by the back door to nap.

“Why not?”

“I’m an idiot and I promised Lance I would come over to help him unpack some of his crap.” Keith rolls his eyes to mark he truly has no desire to spend the afternoon with Lance alone. “What do you need at the store?”

Shiro slowly pokes his fork into soft eggs and watches them leak a little yolk. Keith always makes his eggs soft and he loves how the yolk runs against the toast to make a delicious texture combination. “I need more Christmas lights,” he replies slowly and quietly. Some would call it reluctance but Shiro knows _he’s_ the Christmas gay in this house and Keith only tolerates his behavior.

“More Christmas lights,” Keith repeats deadpan.

“Yeah.”

“Because you saw a house you wanted to beat?” Keith continues even though they both know the answer.

“ _Yes_.” He doesn’t mean to snap but there is a layer of judgment in Keith’s voice he doesn’t need this morning.

Keith pauses and Shiro can feel the intense, mauve gaze studying him and probably questioning why they ever ended up in a relationship together. “Okay,” he finally says after a few moments of silence.

The response leaves him shocked so Shiro shoots his gaze back up to actually look Keith in the eye. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

“But you can’t come,” Shiro confirms slowly.

“Right because Lance needs me this morning. I would come otherwise. Take Kosmo.”

At the invocation of his name, Kosmo sits up and crawls across the floor on his belly to rest his head in Shiro’s lap. Probably in want for bacon so Shiro gives up a few pieces for the wolf to down. He’s not sure if he’ll be able to enter Wal-Mart with such a beast in tow but then again, who’s going to stop them?

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Um, S-Sir, you can’t- um- bring that… creature… in here. No- no dogs allowed.” The manager of Wal-Mart stammers helplessly while Shiro and Kosmo approach the doors. They’d been stopped since Kosmo doesn’t have a service vest.

Shiro sighs. “Sir, this is my cosmic emotional support wolf,” he replies without missing a beat. In a way, he’s not a liar since Kosmo is extremely attuned to when Shiro may have a panic attack due to PTSD and is always quick to help him find a place to have a quiet moment to calm down.

The manager stammers a little more but Kosmo nudges him along so Shiro heads inside without another word. Kosmo can look the man in the eye so he doubts anyone will actually try to bar Kosmo from entering. If nothing else, Kosmo can teleport them back to the Christmas aisle. They wander quietly through the Wal-Mart and people are quick to dive out of the way. Mothers pull their children out of harm’s way despite all of their eyes lighting up and clearly wanting to give Kosmo pets.

The best thing to do in awkward situations Shiro finds is to smile so he offers big ones at anyone who stops to stare, especially the children because he can tell they are genuinely intrigued by his arm and the giant space wolf at his side. They arrive at the garden center to see the rows and rows of Christmas lights and other decoration options. The house was already covered in lights but the competitor in Shiro desperately wants to up the ante.

Kosmo huffs and sniffs a few boxes before plopping down to sit on the floor and wait. Shiro pats his back and walks amongst the rows of lights, picking up a few strings of LED multi-color lights. Unfortunately, the issue is they’re running out of space to hang lights without looking completely ridiculous. They’re going to have to spend a little cash on something more extravagant. He debates on buying a blow up when his eyes fall on a piece of equipment that will create a light show outside of the house hooked up to a song of choice. The setup is expensive but if he can make it work they really _would_ have the best house on the block.

In the neighborhood.

Maybe even the entire county.

Kosmo wanders over and Shiro shows him the setup. “What do you think, huh? Make the house twinkle and dance to music? That would be really cool.”

Kosmo noses the price tag and Shiro sighs. Even the space wolf is judging him for his holiday cheer.

“Okay, I know it’s a little pricey but we have a pretty big stipend from the Garrison,” he points out but Shiro can see Kosmo doesn’t look impressed. Shiro’s shoulders droop. “I guess we could get a blowup.”

The blowups are also expensive but Shiro surveys them with Kosmo anyway. In the end, Shiro sighs and admits defeat, settling on more lights and a few kaleidoscope lights to put outside of the garage to display on the door. A few more lights won’t hurt – and since the Garrison is picking up their living expenses, he doesn’t fear their electric bill as much as he should.

The walk back to the register is again filled with stares and they stand in line just like any other paying customers. A little girl sitting in a cart right in front of him stares with wide eyes at the arm Allura had built him after they’d returned to Earth. Empowered by the crystal from her tiara, the arm floats and proves to be extremely useful when needing something off of a top shelf or just out of reach. He smiles at her.

“Mister, your arm is floating,” she announces and her mother spins around to see Shiro and Kosmo just behind him sniffing the candy and gum.

“Yes,” he says and holds out his hand which she immediately grasps onto the metal fingers to feel for herself.

“What happened?” she asks.

“Suzy, stop that,” her mother snaps and pulls her hands off of Shiro’s arm. “Leave that man alone.”

“It’s alright,” Shiro says but the woman pushes her cart up as close to the person in front of her as she dares and makes sure to stand directly in front of her daughter to keep them visually separate. Shiro flinches but doesn’t say anything else except place his Christmas lights on the little conveyor belt to wait his turn.

Suzy waves sadly when they’ve paid and she’s being wheeled away by an incensed parent. Shiro waves in return while Kosmo wraps his teeth around a bag of chips and he sets the small bag gently on the belt. The cashier stares at Kosmo for a moment but she doesn’t seem bothered by him at all.

“He a handful?” she asks him in a voice rough from smoking too many cigarettes in her youth.

“Yeah,” Shiro snorts. “Several handfuls.”

“Hm. I got a biggun at home, too. Great Dane named Cookie. Pain in my ass.”

Shiro laughs. “Yeah? Kosmo’s a good boy.”

Kosmo’s tail immediately wags at the statement.

“He a Cheetos boy?” she asks while rining up the chips and she even hands them back so Kosmo can accept the bag gently from her hands.

“Yeah, he loves those,” Shiro replies and gives Kosmo’s nose a light scratch.

“Hm. My Cookie likes Lays potato chips. Once ate a whole bag by herself and then helped herself to another.” She snorts and presses a few buttons on her register. “You payin’ cash or your card, honey?”

Shiro holds out a Garrison issued credit card and his ID. They have to be run through differently than regular cards so an apology lives on his tongue but she never even blinks and accepts the form of payment while filling out some fields on her end.

“He like Christmas?” she asks while filling out information and checking his ID and squinting at his face a few times.

“He’s never seen Christmas before,” Shiro replies. “First one.”

She pauses and regards Kosmo’s large stature. “Hm. How old is he? Full grown?”

“He’s a year or so,” Shiro lies since he has no idea how to gauge a cosmic wolf’s age. “Not sure if he’s full grown or not.”

“Well, you better be buyin’ food at Costco, son, looks like he could go through quite a bit. Save ya some money if you get it in bulk.” She hands back his ID, credit card, and receipt. “Here you go, honey. Have a good day.”

“You, too, and Merry Christmas.” Shiro tilts so he can catch her name badge. “Marge.”

She waves him off and Shiro turns to take Kosmo’s fur in hand. Wal-Mart disappears in a flash and they’re once again standing just outside their house. He pats Kosmo’s head in thanks before surveying the outside to figure out where to put the new strings of lights. Kosmo decides to go sleep on the porch while Shiro has to spend a good twenty minutes figuring out what to do with the new sets he purchased. They have to go somewhere and he already knows Keith isn’t keen on having him on the roof since he threw a fit the first time.

_“Takashi Shirogane, I’ve protected you from aliens, space whales, space-time continuums! I’ve rescued you from an astral plane and saved you from an alien warlord. If you fall off of that roof, break your neck, and die, I will kill myself and then kick your ass in the afterlife!” _

“Kosmo,” Shiro sighs. “Where should I put these?”

Kosmo doesn’t move from his spot on the porch and doesn’t even look up to help. Well, some emotional support wolf he’s shaping up to be. The house is more or less completely decked out and it doesn’t help the house is fairly small even though Keith called it huge when they walked in. He supposes Keith living in a shack and foster homes his entire life colored his opinion on small starter homes.

“You are the worst help,” Shiro tells Kosmo before giving up and going to sit on the porch. “Maybe this is all we can do this year until we have a larger house, huh?” He rubs Kosmo’s ears which make the wolf’s eyes close in content bliss.

Next year.

Next year, they can have the best house on the block.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Shiro, I’m home!”

The smells of burnt dinner are surely going to waft down to Keith any moment so Shiro tries to hide the evidence of accidentally ruining Keith’s roast by stuffing it in the laundry room until he can have a chance to throw it away but as soon as he shuts the door Keith is in the kitchen doorway looking confused.

“What did you burn?” Keith asks slowly and folds his arms across his chest.

“Nothing,” Shiro lies quickly.

“Uh huh.”

“Just… I wanted to make you dinner,” he says. “It didn’t go well.”

“That’s very sweet but since it’s Christmas Eve, I thought we’d order Chinese.”

Chinese. Well, he definitely wished he’d known that before deciding to try and cook a roast by himself so Keith didn’t have to slave away at a stove post spending the day with Lance. “Chinese, huh?”

“Seriously, what did you burn?” Keith asks and sniffs the air. “Smells like… like…”

Sweat starts to bead across Shiro’s forehead. Keith’s sense of smell is keen with those Galra genes. “Uh…”

“ _My roast_! Shiro, you burnt the roast?” Keith rushes to check the crockpot which is also singed and then he follows the smell until he throws open the laundry room door. “You put it in the laundry room!?”

“I didn’t want to upset you!” Shiro replies in desperation. “Keith, I’m sorry.”

“Shiro, I appreciate you wanting to cook for me, that is very sweet, however, we both know you are a _disaster_ in the kitchen. Do you not remember the macaroni and cheese incident from last year?”

Oh, he remembers. How was he supposed to know if you put easy mac in the microwave, accidentally, without water it would set itself on fire and then ruin their microwave and almost blow up the entire kitchen?

“I’m sorry,” he repeats and looks down with shame. “I just didn’t you to be all stressed cooking after hanging out with Lance all afternoon.”

“I actually had fun with Lance,” Keith admits which is so shocking Shiro’s unsure if he just had a stroke.

“You what? I’m sorry, I must have had an aneurysm.”

Keith snorts. “Stop. I had fun. We did some cleaning and put the rest of his crap away, then we ordered some pizza, and sat in the living room watching some Spanish soap opera. Neither of us know Spanish very well so we just kinda made stuff up. It was nice.”

“Wow. You really did have fun.” The smallest of metaphorical feathers really could have knocked him down. Keith having fun with Lance? Maybe Hell finally froze over and he hadn’t realized.

“So, anyway, Chinese tonight? We can order extra and have more for tomorrow since you killed the Christmas roast.”

Shiro blinks and feels his eyes widen while he stares at the crockpot in shame. “That was for Christmas?!”

Keith snorts and grabs the phone to start ordering. “Shiro, you really are hopeless.”

Shiro huffs at the question. He knew it was coming but he still didn’t have a proper answer. “Yes.”

“Did you put them up?”

“No.”

“Why?”

He feels a pout coming on. “We didn’t have anywhere to put them. I looked and looked but there wasn’t a good spot. Now we can’t have the best house on the block. The stupid _Anderon’s_ have a better set up than we do. With their blowups and their snow globe and overly large front lawn-.”

“ _Shiro_. Chill.” Keith snorts out a laugh. “It’s just some Christmas lights. Besides, look at this place, if it becomes any more Christmasy in here, we’ll turn into Santa’s workshop.”

The house is truly Christmas at every corner. The Christmas tree stands tall in the living room with multicolored twinkling lights along with red and green ornaments. The faux mantle Shiro bought has stockings for Keith, Shiro, and Kosmo all lined up in a row. There are wreaths on the windows and little Santas and snowmen decorating every flat surface. There’s even a wooden reindeer Shiro snagged at a garage sale back in June sitting in the corner by the tree.

The house smells of baked goods with just the right hint of candy cane.

Everything is perfect.

“Do you think Santa would like it here?” Shiro asks quietly.

“He would love it here, in fact, he might show up to sue us because we’re too Christmasy,” Keith laughs. “Pretty sure we might be copyright infringing.”

Shiro snorts. “Yeah, we are a little extra… You like it though, right?”

Keith shrugs a little. “I don’t mind.”

“You indulge me. You _encourage_ this behavior, you know. Like last week, when you told me about the sale on the Christmas outdoor decorations at Big Lots.”

Keith looks as if he’s about to argue but then he nods in consideration. “Okay, fair. I do encourage you a lot.”

“It’s because you _love_ me,” Shiro croons while snuggling up to Keith as he orders Chinese.

“It is because I love you. You’re right. You want fried rice?”

“Please.”

“Sushi?”

“Not tonight. Just my other usuals, baby.”

“Okay.”

 _Copyright infringement_. Shiro chuckles at the thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Christmas Day – a day for family, friends, and loved ones.

A day Shiro hasn’t enjoyed since his grandfather died but this year is different.

This year, he has Keith.

“Merry Christmas, space ranger,” Keith says and Shiro finally lets his eyes fly open as he’s handed a wrapped package. The wrapping paper shimmers softly like the stars and Shiro has no idea where Keith found something so nice but the smile on his face widens by miles.

“Thank you,” Shiro says as he slowly unwraps each edge and fold so as not to tear the pretty wrapping. He’d already opened a few gifts from friends and one mysteriously labeled as _Santa_ but this is his first Keith gift. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“Of course, I did, you spoiled me rotten,” Keith says and gestures to the pile of gifts he’d already opened. A new leather jacket, parts for his hoverbike, a new crockpot to replace the one he’d ruined, and a few books Keith had had his eye on at the bookstore more than once.

“You deserve it.” The wrapping finally opens and Shiro carefully dislodges it from the box and notes it’s plain and brown meaning Keith had gone the extra mile to hide the present. He rolls his eyes and takes the pocket knife Keith had been using to open his own gifts to pop the seal on the top of the box, ripping it open. Tissue paper. Newspaper.

 He sighs in exasperation.

Keith really likes him to earn it.

The box itself is fairly light so Shiro has no idea what Keith has buried at the bottom like a squirrel. “You’re awful,” he laughs and finally his fingers wrap around a much smaller box which he plucks free. “Absolutely aw….” Shiro trails off when he opens the box and nestled inside is a silver ring. The band is inlaid with grey stone and it shines softly in the light of the Christmas tree.

“Merry Christmas,” Keith whispers. “Will you marry me?”

Tears immediately choke and tighten Shiro’s throat while his free hand goes to cover his mouth to keep from immediately sobbing. “Keith,” he gasps.

“I love you, Shiro. I know we have our ups and downs and sometimes I think we may not make it but I know, at the end of the day, that I love you. I love you more than the stars above and the Earth below our feet. You’re my everything. My starlight. I want to spend forever with you, here on Earth, and in the stars.”

Remaining composed is a completely futile mission as Shiro allows his shaking hands to pluck the ring free and slowly slip it over his left ring finger. Wearing it on his prosthetic arm obviously would never work so he admires the ring on his left hand, envisioning it as a true promise to be dedicated to one another, to marry one another, to love each other all the way down to the soul.

“I love you, too,” he manages to finally choke out while Keith throws his arms around his neck and they kiss like the kiss will keep them alive. “The ring is beautiful, Keith.”

“I saved up all year to get it,” Keith admits softly. “That’s real meteorite in the band.” Keith takes Shiro’s hand to admire the ring on his finger. “I’m so glad you said yes.”

“I love you, Keith Kogane,” Shiro says while quietly nuzzling against him.

“Keith Shirogane,” Keith whispers. “I like it.”

Shiro chuckles. “Takashi Kogane?” They both pause and shake their heads.

“Shirogane,” Keith replies firmly. “I want your last name.”

“I’m honored.” They fall back on top of torn wrapping paper and Keith places his head on Shiro’s chest, still holding hands, and Shiro continues to admire the engagement ring.

Takashi and Keith Shirogane.

The Shirogane’s.

“Merry Christmas,” Shiro whispers while kissing the top of Keith’s head.

“Merry-.” Keith grunts and cuts off when they are suddenly both weighed down by one space wolf wearing a Santa hat. “Christmas.”

Kosmo cuddles them and Shiro stares up at the ceiling, watching the Christmas lights quietly twinkle and change colors. A soft smile fills his face. He’s never been so happy than he is right now and he quietly wraps the moment up like a gift to tuck away for whenever he needs to catch his breath during a stressful time.

“Hey, space ranger,” Keith murmurs.

“Hm?”

“Thanks for the presents.”

“You’re welcome, sunshine. You’re very, very welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [Twitter](xenogl0ssia)


End file.
